swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild:Sabers of Glory
The Sabers of Glory in my opinion was the best guild that i had ever joined. This article is about the Rise and Fall of the Sabers of Glory,it was a small guild,but in my opinion the best days of my life on swg,this is our story. Article by Amnexal Rordo It all began with 3 players,named Li'odi,Rherlo,and me, Amnexal. I was level 12 when i first met Li'odi he was a very energetic creature,but i had no idea that i was about to join a guild.Li'odi invited me in his group and we would do missions together and level up and do some fun stuff.Then a week later he was talking about a guild he was forming and so i decided to join the guild even though it wasn't formed yet.1 month later the guild was formed,there was an academy and everything,(note that this was a light jedi only guild) anyways...i met a cool guy named rherlo,he was a bit higher level than me and li'odi but we didn't care cause he would help use either way.I am sorry i do not remember the home planet where the SOG HQ was on,i haven't played swg for sometime now.But anyways we recruited a few people but maybe a week of recruiting i bumped into an interesting person,his name was Narhu'lij,Narhu for short.We got along very good and quickly.So i took Narhu to the academy and he joined SOG.Ever since Narhu came he introduced the guild to Roleplay,narhu made roleplay fun so we decided it would be a roleplay guild.Narhu and Li'odi became my best friends.But that all changed 2 months later.You see we had some fights in the past but nothing like this.Rherlo wanted nothing but power in the guild so we decided to ban him from the guild,Li'odi was kinda dark as well,so it was just me,narhu and a few others left in the clan that still followed the rules.Soon after Li'odi left the guild so that made me in charge of SOG,and i became guild master and recruited some.I didn't see much of Narhu for awhile so i was alone basically.But i met an old friend named Oetoo in a cave so we decided to join up and try to bring back SOG.These were the dark times of SOG,everything was falling apart and most of our guild members were leaving.Then after along time later we met with Li'odi again,Oetoo made a deal with Li'odi that we should start our own guild,so i had to join or i would be alone.Then the biggest mistake of my life in swg was joining with them.Li'odi disbanded SOG and SOG was dead.And the guild that Oetoo and li'odi talked about never happened.It was over,Then i finally met back with Narhu who i hadn't seen in along time.I told him i was leaving swg.And so i did.The fall of the best days of my life in SWG was over. ANY ORIGINAL MEMBERS FROM SOG PLEASE COMMENT OR DO SOMTHING TO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE STILL OUT THERE! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIENDS,AND NARHU'LIJ I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU..............RIP SOG Li'Odi was here! Original Members Amnexal Narhu'lij Li'odi Rherlo Overion Category:Guilds